Mi pasión
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: El Torneo Nacional de Fútbol Juvenil ha sido cancelado por desorganización y conflictos internos. Esto provocará unas cuantas vacaciones, amigos, fútbol ¿Y amor? La intervención de alguien de forma inesperada, será fundamental ¿Será capaz Tsubasa de darse cuenta de lo que siente por Sanae? -No hay inclusión de personajes nuevos - Tsubasa&Sanae&Taro ¡CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. ¡Prologo!

**ACLARACIÓN**

**[POR FAVOR DE LEER]**

**Los personajes de la Saga de Captain Tsubasa NO me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de Yoichi Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión. Sin más preámbulos, gracias por su comprensión. **

¡Hola, chicas! ¡Y chicos, si es que hay uno por acá! Bueno, antes de dar inicio al primer capítulo, he decidido poner los nombres correspondientes a los personajes, teniendo en cuenta de que sufrieron un **GRAN** cambio por el Doblaje de Español y Latino. Ya que me referiré a los nombres Japoneses, para que no exista alguna confusión sobre los nombres de los personajes, acá están a su disposición :D

Personajes Masculinos:

Oliver Atom: **Tsubasa Oozora**

Benji Price: **Genzo Wakabayashi**

Steve Hyuga/Mark Lenders:** Kojiro Hyuga**

Tom Misaki:** Taro Misaki**

Alan Parker/Al Jones:** Yuzo Morisaki**

Richard Tex Tex/Ed Warner: **Ken Wakashimazu**

Bruce Harper: **Ryo Ichizaki**

Danny Mellow/Ralf Mellow:** Takeshi Sawada**

Philip Callahan/Armand Callahan: **Hikaru Matsuyama**

Julian Ross/Andy Johnson: **Misugi Jun**

Paul Diamond: **Mamoru Izawa**

Johnny Mason: **Teppei Kisugi**

Ted Carter/Eddie Carter: **Hajime Taki**

Personajes Femeninos:

Patty/Anego: **Sanae Nakazawa**

Jenny/Maria Fernanda/Maritanda: **Yoshiko Fujisawa**

Amy: **Yayoi Aoba**

Eva: **Kumi Sugimoto**

Anabel: **Yukari**

**Contexto de la Historia.**

Bueno la historia será modificada radicalmente, porque mi idea es crea una historia de Romance entre las parejas que a mi opinión se ve muuuy poco en el anime y un poco más en el manga (El cual me dejó bastante satisfecha, siendo sicnera) No se perderá el hilo fundamental, el fútbol y el amor.

La historia se remonta en el tiempo en que el Campeonato Nacional Juvenil de Fútbol (Donde Nankatsu quiere la tercera Victoria pero logran un empate con Toho)

Las dudas se aclararán en el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

**No se incluirán personajes nuevos, solo los del Anime y el Manga.**

* * *

"**Mi pasión"**

**Prologo.**

-A pesar de las circunstancias…-suspiró levemente-No pueden dejar de jugar fútbol ni siquiera un minuto…-El Torneo Nacional de Fútbol Juvenil que se organiza todos los años y de el cual hemos sido ganadores dos años consecutivos ha sido cancelado provocando un gran murmullo en el país. Este año supuestamente iríamos por la tercera victoria, pero dada las circunstancias empezamos el año relajados, como unas verdaderas vacaciones que deben ser. A pesar de que Tsubasa andaba desanimado por el hecho de pensar que no podrá volver a enfrentar seriamente al Toho le bajó un poco lo ánimos, pero ahí está, sonriendo como estúpido golpeando la pelota.-Tsubasa…-un susurro leve, pero creo que fue lo suficientemente alto para que…

-¡Vamos Sanae! ¡Ánimo!-para que Yukari me escuchará. A Yukari la conocí el año pasado, llegó nueva a mitad del año y nos hicimos amigas rápidamente, una de las razones porque somos managers del equipo, bueno también teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos por el tonto de Ichizaki.- Esta es tu oportunidad, no hay campeonato eso quiere decir… ¡Hola! ¡Más tiempo libre con Tsubasa! ¡Anda, atácalo, amárralo y comételo!-no pude evitar reírme, el simple hecho de que Yukari viera a Tsubasa como un animal en extinción para la cena da risa.

-¡Oh, vamos Yukari! No es un animal-le dije, rió levemente conmigo- Pero creo que a Ichizaki le va bien la apariencia de un mono-estallamos en risas. Doy muchas gracias por tener a una amiga como Yukari, ya saben, mis demás amistades, son estos trogloditas que patean el balón como si la vida se les fuera en ellos, no puedo platicar con ellos de lo que hablo con Yukari, de la ropa, de la música, de los chicos guapos, de declaraciones, de Tsubasa, de Ryo, o de algo tan mínimo como el helado de fresas que nos comeremos al final del día. Y viéndolo bien, solo tengo a Yukari como amiga, las demás chicas del salón no me tienen mucha buena, y es que se debe al simple hecho de que soy manager del equipo de fútbol y de que se ha esparcido un rumor proveniente de este mismo, de que Tsubasa y yo tenemos una relación. Algo que aún recuerdo fue cuando nos dijeron "La parejita del año" cuando entramos tarde al salón de clases por habernos quedado guardando los balones. Su expresión fue un leve sonrojo, pero lo que más me dio duda fue que el no dijo que era mentira, que era solo un rumor, más sin embargo solo sonrío, a lo que los demás debieron tomar como una confirmación, haciendo que la fuerza del rumor se incrementara. Desde entonces recibo una que otra carta de amenazas de golpes, o una que otra mirada fea por parte de ellas, más ni bien ni me inmuto, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, tengo un grupo de energúmenos que patean insaciablemente el balón que han sido mis amigos por años, tengo buen rendimiento académico, tengo una familia, una salud estable, tengo a Tsubasa que hace que mi mundo se de vuelta para arriba, y lo más importante, tengo a Yukari, mi mejor amiga.

-¡Ánimo Tsubasa-senpai!-Sin embargo no sé como tomar a Kumi. Bueno no me miren así, sí ya sé que está detrás de Tsubasa y quiere que sea su novio y yo acá como tonta diciendo "No sé como tomar a Kumi" Lo sé, patético ¿No? Más nada, Kumi se ha vuelto más apegada a mí y a Yukari, a pesar de esa cierta "rivalidad" que hay entre nosotras por Tsubasa, que por él ni se entera. Me volvería más amiga de Kumi, pero ahí está Yukari "¡Alerta, Sanae-chan! Kumi busca que estés con la guardia baja para atacar a la presa y capturarla, ¡Alerta permanente!" Algo que sin duda me causó mucha risa cuando la escuché por primera vez.- ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Hora de un descanso!-Kumi anima bastante al equipo, y el solo verla me hace recordar cuando me decían "Anego" y era animadora de este, solo que menos, menos, mucho menos femenina. Y mirándome bien, no soy femenina. Faldas, vestidos, maquillaje, son cosas que de verdad me interesan pero no me da el tiempo para dedicarme a ellas. A veces veo a Kumi en una que otra salida con el equipo al parque, y ella vistiendo monamente una falda y una playera guapa, o un sencillo vestido haciéndola ver encantadora. Creo que el simple hecho de que se haga unas pequeñas colas la hace ver más femenina que yo, que solo ocupo un jeans y una polera, con mi cabello suelto. Y es ahí cuando pienso ¿Tsubasa no se fija en mí porque soy poco femenina? No lo sé. Pero creo que con el solo momento de estar con él, me hace feliz. Sin importar los rumores, las faldas, Kumi o las chicas del salón, mi mundo, mi vista solo se centra en él.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Que el Torneo se haya cancelado no quiere decir que debemos bajar nuestras guardias, debemos seguir firmes y con mayor razón entrenar más y más duro, para ganar el próximo torneo-Tsubasa siempre ha sabido como animar al equipo, les da fuerza, valor sobre ellos mismos, y sin él no hubiéramos sido ganadores del Tornero las dos veces pasadas.

-Sanae-chan-el leve susurro de Yukari me llama al mundo del planeta tierra. Me esta sonriendo levemente, algo no me agrada-Kumi fue a buscar unos refrescos, pero tú ya tienes uno ¿No? ¿Por qué no vas y se lo pasas a Tsubasa más una toalla? Creo que te lo agradecería-me dice mientras me entrega la toalla y el refresco. Siempre diciéndome que hacer con él. Y ella ahí sin hacer ni un movimiento.

-¡Un momento!-susurré levemente para que me escuchara.- ¿Por qué siempre voy yo sola? ¿Por qué no vas y le entregas lo mismo a Ryo?-mordí levemente mi labio al ver ese notable, muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se puso nerviosa, lo sé. Porque siempre se echa el cabello detrás de la oreja cuando lo está.- Oh, vamos Yukari tu también, vamos juntas…-sonreí victoriosa. Y es que si vamos ambas, se darán cuenta de los sentimientos de Yukari, de los cuales, por supuesto solo yo tengo conocimiento.

-No puedes hacerme esto Sanae-chan…-me miró significativamente- Oh, está bien no lo hagas, o al menos hazlo cuando no se den cuenta-alcé mi ceja sugestivamente-Ok, está bien yo también lo haré…-sonreí. Eso si que era igualdad ¿No lo creen?

-¿Qué tanto murmuran chicas?-pegué un pequeño brinco al escuchar a Morisaki, ambas viramos y vimos que el equipo nos miraba curioso. Entre ellos sorpresivamente Tsubasa y sin el balón. Podría asegurar que estábamos sonrojadas fuertemente, porque uff, de repente empezó a hacer mucho calor. Pero no sospechaban nada, creo. Miré de reojo a Yukari encontrándome con su mirada de ¿Qué hacemos? Y seguramente la mía trasmitía un ¡No lo sé, tú empezaste con los susurros sospechosos!

-Ah, nada, nada interesante. ¿Cierto Sanae-chan?-asentí- Solo hablábamos… Nada más… Nada interesante…-repitió.

-Pues se veía súper interesante su conversación.-Kumi había vuelto con los refrescos y nos miró significativamente- Soy chica, sé de lo que hablaban-tragué duro. ¿No lo saltaría cierto? ¿No? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los chicos ya habían saltado a ella por los refrescos y las toallas, Ryo y Tsubasa nos miraban aún con duda, fue cuando sentí un leve codazo cortesía de Yukari.

-Ichizaki, toma acá hay para ti también-Yukari fue la que dio el primer paso, esta vez no dijo nada parecido como "¡Ah, así que estás enamorada de mí! Nadie se puede reprimir ante mis encantos de macho" En lo absoluto, al contrario solo sonrió tranquilamente- No era nada interesante, solo que con Sanae-chan iremos a tomar un helado de fresas después, y es que a Sanae-chan y a mí nos encanta.-explicó Yukari salvándonos.

-¿Helado de fresas?-Tsubasa se había acercado a mí. ¡Ah, no! ¡Ahí está otra vez! Ese hueco en el estomago, esa risa nerviosa, ese golpeteo insaciable de mi corazón queriendo decirme algo parecido como: ¡Oye! ¿Qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes? ¡¿Acaso quieres que muera de un ataque?! Y ese sin fin de innumerables sensaciones indescriptibles que solo una persona puede hacerte sentir.- No sabía que te gustaba, no era…-Menta con chocolate, pero no creo que él se acuerde de esa vez- ¿Menta con chocolate tu preferido?- ¿No les ha ocurrido? Como siendo algo tan mínimo, o a lo mejor obvio hace sentirte feliz sabiendo que viene de esa persona especial y el simple hecho de que se acordará un poco de ti. Pues eso, me está pasando exactamente.

-Si, veo que lo recuerdas… ¡Ah! Toma Tsubasa, creo que te hace falta-extendí mis manos con el refresco y la toalla, y no sé porque pude asegurar de que me sentía observada, muy observada. Y creo que él también, se rascó la cabeza como lo hace cuando algo le pone nervioso. ¿Te pongo nervioso? Tomo la toalla y se la pasó por la frente sacando su sudor y la dejo descansar en su cuello. Un leve roce, y mis movimientos se volvieron torpes. La mano de Tsubasa rozó levemente la mía al tratar de coger el refresco, por inercia ambos apartamos las manos, haciendo que la botella se cayera.

-¡Lo siento!-dijimos al mismo tiempo, cuando nos agachamos para recogerla. No pude evitar mirarlo, me sentía sonrojar. Y creo que el hecho de que muchas personas miraran tus movimientos hacía que la situación se volviera más torpe.- ¡No te preocupes!-sonreí. Ambos de nuevo. Vi que el también sonrió, gestos mínimos como este hacen feliz mi día. Aunque sinceramente creo que va a ser toda mi semana y tendré esa "Sonrisa de boba" como dice Yukari todo el tiempo. Me tendió la mano para pararme, ni floja la cogí para ponerme de pie.

-Vaya, ¡Ustedes si que se quieren!-no faltó el comentario desubicado de Ryo y no faltó el golpe de Yukari haciéndolo callar por haber interrumpido tal escena.- ¡Jejeje! ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Es más mírense están todos sonrojados!

-¡Ichizaki! No empeores las cosas… ¡Ven para acá!-Yukari salió corriendo para golpearlo, aunque más que nada creo que lo hizo para ayudarme. Los chicos habían olvidado el asunto, más Tsubasa seguía al frente mío mirando a Ryo correr por su vida. No pude evitar soltar un leve suspiro de alivio. Miré nuevamente a Ryo que había sido atrapado por Yukari que le dio un coscorrón, Tsubasa me miró y sonriendo se fue con el equipo para alentar en la carrera a correr por su vida. Kumi se acercó a mí silenciosamente. Lo pude notar, su mirada había cambiado.

-Ya no estorbaré Sanae, puedes estar tranquila-¿Eh? ¿Se estaba dando por vencida con Tsubasa? ¿Por qué?-Pero si no reaccionas luego, te lo quitaré, así que aprovecha esta tregua por mientras-me tendió su mano, ahí estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

-Me gustaría que en vez de una tregua, fuéramos amigas Kumi-no se lo esperaba lo sé, se sonrojo levemente, cogí su mano aceptándola.- En un rato más, Yukari y yo iremos por una helado ¿Vienes?

-¿En serio? Bueno, hace tiempo que no salgo, o sea, con chicas, pues…verás…-trató de explicarse entre nerviosa y feliz.

-Tus amigas se alejaron porque te acercaste mucho ¿Cierto?-ella asintió levemente-No te preocupes sé a lo que te refieres.-Sonreí. Y ella a mí. Tsubasa podría esperar como yo lo he hecho con él, pero creo que ahora debo enfocarme más en tener amigas, y por lo visto con Yukari y Kumi abordo, esto sería muy interesante.

* * *

-Oh, vamos… ¡Por favor Sanae! ¡Entremos!-No, no íbamos a entrar porque dentro de un poco los chicos iban a juntarse con Matsuyama y Misugi, y les dijimos que también iríamos. Y acá estoy, siendo arrastrada por Yukari y Kumi a una tienda de ropa- ¡Anda Sanae! ¡Además están en ofertas! ¿No quieres verte bonita para Tsubasa?

-¡Yukari! ¿Por qué solo yo me compraré ropa? ¡Yukari! ¡Te exijo que también te compres ropa bonita para llamar la atención de Ryo!-solté de golpe y pude asegurarlo las dos me soltaron sorprendidas. Oh, no… ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Yukari me miraba furiosamente sonrojada y apenada, mientras que Kumi nos miraba alternadamente. Y soltó…

-¿Te gusta Ichizaki-senpai?-lo supe. Supe que se estaba tragando la risa, porque puedo asegurar que ese fue mi rostro cuando Yukari me dijo sobre sus sentimientos hacia él. Se tornó un poco más seria al ver como Yukari asentía apenada. Yo también estaría apenada si me gustara alguien como él.- ¡Bueno, con mayor razón entraremos!-No sé como, ni en que momento terminamos de un segundo a otro adentro de la tienda mirando la ropa. Bueno, los chicos podrían esperar.

Nos probamos miles de vestidos, poleras, faldas y pantalones de mezclilla. Y puedo asegurar algo, nunca me la había pasado tan bien como ahora. Yukari optó por llevarse unas faldas, que según ella, era lo que le faltaba, que poleras tenía demasiadas, Kumi se llevó un vestido de verano muy lindo, y bueno, yo optaría por llevarme toda la tienda, pero no me da tanto el dinero, me llevé dos faldas pero no largas, ni tan corta, más corta que largas, un vestido blanco que pude asegurar algo sobre nosotros dos, fue amor a primera vista. ¿No les ha ocurrido? Que cuando entran a una tienda, típico que hay una prenda que llama tu atención y te la llevas o te la llevas, así de fácil, bueno, así me pasa a mí. Y unas cuantas poleras muy monas, que según las chicas me hacían mucha falta para salir de este tipo de ropa de macho mujer despreocupado.

Cuando llegamos los chicos ya estaban haciendo lo único que saben hacer, jugando fútbol. Al parecer Tsubasa estaba feliz, el estar con sus rivales en el campo compartiendo un poco de lo que más les gusta, le hace sentirse bien. Nos sentamos en el césped, mientras Yukari y Kumi conversaban de lo que habían comprado. "Yayoi…" Me senté bien para ver que si en efecto, era ella. Yayoi. Con otra chica.

-¡Yayoi!-la chica se giró y alcé mi mano para que me viera mientras con una gran sonrisa le dijo algo con la chica que estaba y ambas vinieron hacia mí.

-¡Sanae-chan! ¿Cómo estás?-Yukari y Kumi dejaron de hablar para prestarnos atención. Me pare para darle un abrazo y saludarla como era debido.

-Muy bien Yayoi, ¡Ah! Déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ellas son Yukari y Kumi, chicas ella es Yayoi Aoba es manager del Musashi…-Kumi miraba fijamente a Yayoi que se comenzó a sonrojar por la mirada fuerte que la recorría.

-Ya veo… ¿Misugi Jun?-preguntó. Yayoi asintió levemente sin saber a que iba, o al menos, yo no sabía a que iba.

-Eh, bueno… Chicas ella es Yoshiko Fujisawa, nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces, y es manager del Equipo Furano, nos encontramos hoy día acá dado que los Capitanes vinieron de vacaciones y no perdieron la oportunidad de venir a ver al Equipo del Nankatsu…

-¿Hikaru Matsuyama?-preguntó nuevamente Kumi. Esta vez asentimos todas mirándola como si fuera algo raro, o una chica extrajera a la cual no le entendemos su idioma.

-¿Qué ocurre Kumi?-Pregunté. Y es que en cierta forma Kumi parecía estar analizando algo. Me miró.

-Tsubasa Oozora, Hikaru Matsuyama, Jun Misugi…-dijo ahora- Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que tienen estos chicos para que andemos como locas por ellos?-Ok, no me lo esperaba.

-¡Kumi!-le regañé, ella solo sacó la lengua y me observó con esa cara de "¿Qué? Si es verdad" Yayoi y Yoshiko estaban furiosamente sonrojadas, y podría asegurar que yo también lo estaba, porque sentía todo mi rostro arder y claro, porque Yukari se reía mientras me miraba… Yukari… ¿Eh? Un momento… ¿Y donde queda…?- ¿Y Ryo?-pregunté, Yukari se sonrojó y me miro con una cara de "Si hablas demás te mato acá mismo"

-Por favor Sanae, descubrir eso es un enigma… Yo todavía no logro entender como a una chica tan linda como Yukari, le gusta un bufón como Ichizaki, es más fácil y más obvio comprender porque los capitanes nos traen locas…-dijo Kumi con obviedad. Y bueno en parte tenía razón. Yukari le reclamaba de algo no sé que de Ryo a Kumi, mientras que Yayoi y Yoshiko reían, no pude evitar unirme. A lo mejor Tsubasa no me toma en cuenta, a lo mejor llegue a ser rechazada si me confieso, a lo mejor las lágrimas iban a sobrar y los momentos de angustia. Pero de algo estaba segura que habría muchas risas y muchas copas de helado junto con mis amigas.

-Bien, al parecer ninguna se ha declarado ¿Cierto?-asentimos.- ¡Muy bien no se preocupen, porque la Gran Kumi tiene un plan!

Había un escaso porcentaje de que hiciéramos lo que Kumi nos dijo, pero era eso, o declararnos y ser rechazadas. Yukari aceptó encantada, Kumi había dicho que no haría nada, que su meta en ese momento era otra presa. ¿Quién? ¿O quizás estaba buscando a alguien más? Yayoi acepto con duda, y Yoshiko dijo que nada se perdía sino teníamos nada aún. Me quedaron mirando y de algo estoy segura, no iba a tomar la propuesta. La rechazaría.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, veo un gran final en esta historia. Nuestras cinco protagonistas tienen un plan en mente, proveniente de la pequeña cabeza de Kumi que no se dará por vencida y llevará a cabo su plan. Los chicos se han mantenido con poca participación ahora, pero eso solo fue en el prologo. Decidí cancelar el torneo, porque veo que el fútbol interviene demasiado, pero no lo dejaremos de lado, es más en un momento crítico, será muy importante un buen arco y un balón. No voy a incluir personajes nuevos, he leído algunos fic's y han hecho que odie la inclusión de estos, creo que es mi estilo xD Así que serán las mismas parejas de la serie, y los mismos personajes, lo único que cambia es la historia que se lleva por otro rumbo. ¡Muchas Gracias por haber leído este Prologo! ¡Dejen Reviews por favor! Son la única señal de que se de que alguien esta leyendo esta historia y de no abandonarla. ¡Cuídense! ¡Besitos! Bye-Bye! :D


	2. Entre esperanzas y Luciérnagas

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Había un escaso porcentaje de que hiciéramos lo que Kumi nos dijo, pero era eso, o declararnos y ser rechazadas. Yukari aceptó encantada, Kumi había dicho que no haría nada, que su meta en ese momento era otra presa. ¿Quién? ¿O quizás estaba buscando a alguien más? Yayoi acepto con duda, y Yoshiko dijo que nada se perdía sino teníamos nada aún. Me quedaron mirando y de algo estoy segura, no iba a tomar la propuesta. La rechazaría.

* * *

"**Mi pasión"**

**Un roce.**

No sabía como había terminado aceptando la propuesta. ¡En serio que no lo sé! De un momento a otro, habíamos abandonado el campo para tomar ese helado de fresas que se estaba volviendo una rutina diaria.

No pude evitar fijarme en mis acompañantes y compararlas conmigo. Yoshiko tenía cierta delicadez en su forma de ser, se veía frágil, fina, y creo que tenía toda la elegancia que a mí me faltaba. Caminaba de una manera recta, con pasos acompasados. Me miré en el reflejo de una tienda, y no pude evitar pensar en que a lo mejor soy un hombre que por error nació en un cuerpo de mujer, porque mi andar era muy despreocupado, caminando como si fuera un vaquero y con las manos en los bolsillos, no tenía en lo mínimo algo de femineidad. Me enderecé un poco pero a los segundos volví a mi pose de macho indiferente. Yayoi que estaba a mi lado desplegaba una dulce fragancia que hacía que su personalidad fuera con ella, que con un simple paso ella irradiara de ternura. En cambio yo, estaba segura que olía a sudor por haber corrido desde la tienda donde nos compramos algunas cosas hace unos momentos hasta el campo de fútbol solo para ver a Tsubasa. Me fije un poco más en Yukari se parecía un poco más a mí, no porque camináramos como machos en territorio propio, no. Pero si ocupábamos más jeans o poleras simples. Pero su andar era más delicado que el mío. Y por último Kumi. ¿Podía acaso existir una chica más femenina que ella? No lo creo, y si fuera así, daría mucho miedo. Siempre preocupada de verse bien, con faldas, vestidos claros, con poleras monas. Aunque lo pienso bien, Kumi es de esas chicas que hasta con un saco de papas se ven bien. No como yo, que estoy segura que si me pusiera uno parecería un cavernícola, solo me faltaba el garrote, porque la caminada de hombre ya la tenía. Pero supongo que había arreglo ¿Cierto?

A los pocos minutos de seguir caminando entramos a la tienda que frecuentábamos Yukari y yo. _"Amour"_ es una de esas típicas cafeterías donde frecuentan las chicas por ser femeninas en su decoración, por tener una gran variedad de postres y helados, cosas que a las chicas generalmente les gustan más que a los chicos. Y bueno cabe decir, porque solo atendían meseros, que según Yukari, le daban mil patadas a Tsubasa y a los otros capitanes, que por supuesto, ella consideraba guapos. Aún no entiendo como le gusta Ichizaki. ¡En serio, no logro entenderlo! ¿Ustedes si? ¡Lo ven! ¡Ni siquiera ustedes lo comprenden!

Tomamos asiento en la mesa apartada que siempre cogíamos con Yukari, donde también había un ventanal por el cual siempre veíamos pasar a los chicos o algunos del Instituto.

-Dos helados de fresas por favor-dijo Yukari como de costumbre, el mesero, cual ya nos conocía fue por la orden, mientras que nosotras mirábamos a las chicas observar la clase de helados y postres que servían. Ya cuando realizaron sus pedidos, miramos a Kumi como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas a nuestras dudas de ¿Conquista? Grabados en su rostro. Nos correspondió la mirada.

-Vamos chicas, no me miren como si yo fuera la Diosa del amor, hay un plan es cierto, pero deben poner de su parte también-dijo simplemente, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración. Tsubasa. ¿Tan difícil era estar con él? ¿Tan difícil sería que él me dejara de ver como su mejor amiga o la manager del equipo? ¿Lo era? O a lo mejor ni siquiera es difícil, a lo mejor simplemente es imposible.

No sé en que momento ocurrió, pero frente a mí se encontraba ya un delicioso helado de fresas que esperaba ser devorado. Y yo no tenía ninguna objeción en cumplir los honores. Di una leve probada y ya me encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Dulce, cremoso. Simplemente el helado de fresas era exquisito, y siendo sincera para pensarlo bien es casi lo único femenino que me gusta.

Miré por el ventanal y de repente la conversación con las chicas quedó en el olvido. No me gustan estos momentos donde me encuentro conmigo misma. Y me pongo a pensar, que si todo lo que estoy haciendo para estar cerca de Tsubasa vale la pena.

Las chicas dicen que no tienen que perder, pero ¿Qué ocurre si me declaro y no soy correspondida? Estoy segura que no sería lo mismo entre Tsubasa y yo. ¿Sería mejor quedarme solo como su amiga y estar con él lo que más pueda sin tener miedo a perder su amistad?

No lo sé.

-nae-pero de algo estaba segura, sino me arriesgo ahora, lo doy por hecho que haremos nuestras vidas por separado y surgirán las dudas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese declarado? ¿Me habría correspondido? ¿Estaríamos juntos? Y más preguntas que sin duda no dejarían de surgir.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe. Tendría que arriesgarme solo para saber si ocurriría algo o no. Tengo miedo de la caída. Me temo que sea dura y fuerte, y no blanda y suave como esperaba que fuese.

-¡Sanae!-me sobresalté. Me viré para mirar a Yukari que me llamaba, lo que parece, desde hace un rato. Sonreí para hacerle saber que no ocurría nada, aunque ella sabía que no era tan así. Noté que no era la única que me miraba sino que también las demás. Alcé mi ceja como preguntando que ocurría. Kumi se llevo de golpe la mano en la frente y negó. Como si delante de ella estuviera un caso perdido.

-¿Has escuchado algo?-negué sonriendo- Bueno. Si quieres llamar la atención de Tsubasa tienes que dejar de comportarte así. Para empezar siéntate recta, saca las manos de los bolsillos y ponlos delicadamente sobre la mesa, endereza tu espalda, te saldrá una joroba si sigues sentándote así-No pude evitar mirar a Kumi como una señora amargada que retaba a su hija por no ser una señorita de buenos modales, seguí observándola como si fuera un extraterrestre, pero fijándome más en mis acompañantes al parecer el extraterrestre era yo. Pero poco importaba.

-Jeje…-reí despacio por mis pensamientos. Kumi siguió diciéndonos que hacer en diferentes situaciones, que combinaciones deberíamos realizar con la ropa y que dejáramos de ocupar la ropa amachada que teníamos, aunque este último iba dirigido especialmente a mí.

De un momento a otro, me hallé pasándola bien con las chicas, desde hace tiempo que no me reía así, sin despreocupaciones, tranquila y lo más importante, sin un tema que no sea otro que el fútbol.

* * *

Corrí lo más que pude y al fin llegué. Los chicos estaban sentados en el pasto con la respiración algo agitada, seguramente habían jugado un rato, vi a Tsubasa haciendo unos juego con el balón, apenas me divisó me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle. Escuché unos cuantos silbidos que hacían los chicos cuando Tsubasa y yo teníamos estas pequeñas acciones entre nosotros, pero que me alegraban todo el día.

-Sanae-pronunció mi nombre como si fuese un saludo, le volví a sonreír en forma de respuesta- Te estábamos esperando, pensé que no vendrías…-dijo tomando el balón con las manos, no pude evitar mirar feo al balón como si fuera una chica y que fuese mi enemiga mortal.

-Lo siento, había pasado donde Yukari, que por cierto Ryo, te manda saludos-reímos ante el sonrojo del Ryo y su pose de macho que aseguraba tenerla loca y que nadie podía evitar caer ante sus encantos.- ¿Vamos?-Los chicos se habían puesto de pie y Tsubasa solo me asintió.

Íbamos los más cercanos a la casa de Tsubasa, la Señora Oozora tenía ganas de vernos y que recordáramos viejos tiempos, como cuando éramos más niños y de paso probar los dulces que ella prepara. Caminamos lentamente, sin prisa, Tsubasa llevaba el balón en las manos para hacerme compañía y andar a mi paso, íbamos de los últimos y estaba segura que más de uno de los chicos se daba vuelta para ver si ocurría algo entre nosotros.

-Te ves bien-me sobresalté al escuchar a Tsubasa, lo miré sonrojada y lo pude percibir gracias al calor que sentí en mi rostro, se rascaba la cabeza como cuando estaba nervioso y un leve sonrojo se asomaba por su rostro, algo que enfatizó aún más el mío, murmuré un leve "Gracias", estoy segura que él miro y no pude evitar mirar el suelo de vergüenza.

En realidad no esperaba que él notara el pequeño cambio, había utilizado una falda ni tan larga ni tan corta, pero más corta que larga, una de las playeras que me había comprado la otra vez, una blanca bien mona con un sencillo escote y que tenía un estampado bien femenino como de flores sencillas y pequeñas en un borde. Yukari me había peinado sencillamente y me había perfumado un poco. A mí parecer, no era la imagen que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero tampoco era un cambio radical, pero creo sinceramente que para empezar a ser más femenina o tratar de llamar la atención de Tsubasa tenía que ser con calma. Yo no tenía prisas y él tampoco.

Caminamos en silencio, mi mirada en ningún momento se despegó del suelo, mi paso tenía ciertos movimientos torpes al sentir que a veces la mirada de Tsubasa se mantenía sobre mí por unos instantes. Por unos segundos mantuvimos la mirada y terminamos apartándola. Me abaniqué con la mano, cada vez hacía más calor.

El camino silencioso, a ratos agradables, unas risas por aquí y por allá. Una que otra mirada cómplice y unas cuantas palabras efímeras. No sé en que momento mi mente viajo a otra parte, ¿Dónde? No lo sé. ¿Cuándo? Mucho menos.

Lo único que sabía era que mis pensamientos nuevamente iban dirigidos a la misma persona.

Tsubasa.

Es donde comienzan mis dudas… ¿Valdría realmente la pena que empezara a ser más femenina para llamar la atención de él?

Se supone que cuando una persona está contigo es porque te aceptan por como eres y no por quién tratas ser. Pero es entonces, que cuando uno quiere luchar por una persona tiene que poner esfuerzo y ser mejor para tratar de ser su persona especial.

¿Podré llegar a ser la persona especial de Tsubasa?

¿Valdrá la pena tirarme al precipicio únicamente porque es ciego y no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando ya todos los han percatado? ¿Y si me lanzaba y no había una caída blanda y perdiera su amistad?

_Pánico_

Era lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que nuestros lazos de amistad se perderían. Me da pavor el solo hecho de pensar una vida sin Tsubasa. ¿Estaré empezando a ser muy dependiente de él? ¿Y si lo mejor sería buscar otra persona especial para nunca perder nuestros lazos? Seguramente me alejaría un poco más de él, pero de algo estaba segura, no se romperían esos fuertes lazos que nos unen.

_Esperanza_

Y ahí está escondida como una luciérnaga en un túnel, donde solo se ve la pequeña luz tantear en las sombras, así estaba mi esperanza.

Tanteando.

Tenía la vaga idea de que a lo mejor un día dejaríamos de ser amigos, para ser algo más. Pero de ahí venía mi conciencia y me recordaba que para Tsubasa no habría otra pasión más que el fútbol.

_Miedo_

Pavor de solo el hecho de pensar que a lo mejor, le puede llegar a gustar más Kumi que de lo que yo podría pensar que le gusto. Y lo entendería perfectamente, ella es femenina, delicada, divertida, coqueta, es muy diferente a mí y para mal, aunque no debería decirlo, mi desgracia.

Después venía esa típica frase cliché que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo pero que era cierta. "Si él es feliz, yo también lo seré"

Y así era conmigo, solo que yo deseaba ser feliz a su lado.

_Incertidumbre_

De no saber que va a ocurrir, de pensar si a lo mejor cumplirá su sueño de irse a Brasil y adiós amigos e incluyéndome a mí. Su amor por el fútbol me desequilibraba completamente, en ocasiones era un "Tengo fe" y en otras era mejor pensar en un "Ríndete" Y así de simple era.

Y eran más, muchos sentimientos más. Sentimientos que a su vez me colapsaban y me daban ganas de gritar, de renunciar a todo, de alejarme de aquí, irme tranquila y en paz y si fuera necesario dejar el corazón jugando como un tonto, solo acá.

Pero no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, nunca se debía huir de los sentimientos, porque siempre iban a estar ahí recordándote lo que has vivido y los errores que tontamente cometiste o cometerás.

Ahora me siento en una cuerda floja, rodeada de sentimientos que me empujan para que caiga al abismo y no tenga escapatoria de ellos.

Y yo quería alejarme de ellos, correr tontamente, sabiendo que aún así ellos correrían conmigo.

Un pequeño movimiento, su mano estaba apoyada en mi hombro y reaccioné, me miraba con preocupación e incertidumbre.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-me preguntó con su voz calmada, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-En lo absoluto-le sonreí sinceramente, y era cierto, en realidad no ocurría demasiado. O a lo mejor, era que ya me había acostumbrado.

Seguimos caminando, miré nuevamente su balón y pensé tontamente que me gustaría hacer eso. Tomar todos mis sentimientos y hacer una pelota y cuando por fin éste terminada, mandarla lejos de una patada.

_Esperanza_

Y de nuevo estaba aquí, en el mundo real. Con mi pulso acelerado, con mi mirada nerviosa y mi rostro sonrojado. Era cierto y era muy cálido.

Miré para fijarme que era un sueño, pero no. Ahí estaban.

Sus dedos levemente entrelazados con los míos, levanté mi vista, vi su rostro sonrojado, mirando hacia el frente y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa que se asomaba por sus labios.

Reí levemente.

¿Por nervios?

¿Por felicidad?

No lo sé, pero ahí estaba mi risa. Sonando levemente, afirmé un poco más el agarre, sin llegar a tomarnos completamente de las manos pero con nuestros dedos juntos, entrelazados.

Hubo un juego de miradas indiscretas, unas sonrisas que eran cómplices de nuestra jugarreta, y una risa que se asoma levemente entre nosotros.

Y ya no estaban, habían desaparecido. Ese tumulto de sentimientos ya no estaba. Era increíble como el solo hecho de pensar en él y estar con él, me tenía colgada en el mundo real y en mis pensamientos. Pero poco importaba.

Me miró.

Pude sentirlo.

Lo miré.

Un sonrojo por mi rostro se asomaba.

Una sonrisa leve se asomó por mi rostro y de algo estaba segura.

La pequeña luciérnaga estaba dejando de tantear para quedarse ahí.

Esperando vagamente, una pequeña _esperanza._

* * *

Muchas Gracias por los reviews de:

**TEMPERANCE B, Yakari612, SoccerGirl, Marcos94, Sanae-chan-14, Arika, Melina Kudo Ozora, (Literalmente sin nombre xD), JhungYuki, Hikari, Caro Saku Hina 15 y Nice**

**No tengo tiempo para agradecer los reviews ahora, pero después subiré el próximo capítulo con los agradecimientos debidos. Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios que me alentaron muchísimo a proseguir con la historia. **

**Dejen comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo. Al parecer Sanae está muy dudosa sobre sus sentimientos y sobre que hacer. **

**Bueno, bueno. Ando con prisa.**

**Cuídense, Besos, Con Amor.**

**Frutilla CLC**

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

Fue un simple roce, pero era cálido y muy agradable. Sentir sus dedos jugando con los míos generaba un sentimiento inexplicable.

Celos. ¡Demonios! Yo no siento celos, es sólo que no quiero que hable con él y que mucho menos lo mire. ¿Lo ven? No son celos.

Su actitud me había dejado perpleja, no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decir. Se fue pateando el balón, dejándome con dudas. Miré a los chicos y pude asegurar que mi rostro era igual al de ellos. Yo era lenta, distraída, pero eso…

-Son celos-me confirmo Yukari sonriendo.

Yayoi estaba sonriendo alegremente, mientras apretaba en su pecho con calidez y emoción unos guantes. Los olió, tenían el aroma de Misugi Jun y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Ahora sabía cual era mi rostro cuando Tsubasa me prestaba alguna chaqueta cuando hacía frío.


	3. Celos y Dulzón

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Lo miré.

Un sonrojo por mi rostro se asomaba.

Una sonrisa leve se asomó por mi rostro y de algo estaba segura.

La pequeña luciérnaga estaba dejando de tantear para quedarse ahí.

Esperando vagamente, una pequeña _esperanza._

* * *

"**Mi pasión"**

**Celos y Dulzón**

¿Se han preguntado alguna vez de cómo es posible de que una mirada de una persona especial haga que nos sintamos completamente diferentes? ¿O caso de cómo es posible que nuestras manos suden desesperadamente? ¿O que a lo mejor hay algo malo con nuestro organismo porque es increíble sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Cómo por ejemplo, sentir fuertemente los latidos de tu corazón, las manos sudadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo caliente, ésa ansiedad de tomar bocanadas y bocanadas de aire. Es como si en cualquier momento, nos viniera a dar un infarto.

Son tantas cosas las que llegamos a sentir cuando estamos enamorados, creamos dependencia hacia ésa persona, necesitamos verla por lo menos una vez al día, escuchar su voz o simplemente verle conectado a Internet y estar como una hora decidiendo si hablarle o no, o esperar a que ésa persona mágicamente empiece la conversación.

Se nos acelera el corazón cuando estamos junto a ésa persona, andamos con una sonrisa tonta de la nada únicamente porque nos dijo algo "especial", se nos bajan los ánimos cuando no vemos a esa persona especial, vamos con ansias a algún lugar donde uno sabe que esa persona frecuenta mucho y con las ganas mágicas de que aparezca y puedan hablar, pero como suceden cosas tan maravillosas, lloramos desconsoladamente cuando este amor no es correspondido, cuando ya sentimos esa desesperación de no querer esperar más y que esa persona este luego junto a ti, o como también esos instintos asesinos que dan cuando otra persona se le acerca a tu persona especial con otras intenciones aparte de ser amigos. Esas incontrolables ganas de querer a esa persona solo para ti, para nadie más.

Esos típicos **celos.**

* * *

El sol estaba impotente en el alto del cielo, la mañana comenzaba con un día radiante. Un día de ésos donde uno sabe que no le puede ir mal. La gente seguía con su rutina diaria, las madres iban a dejar a los más pequeños al jardín, se podía ver a algunos adultos corriendo apresurados porque se les hacía tarde para el trabajo, y a los estudiantes salir de sus casas para emprender el camino a los Institutos.

Era un día completamente rutinario, y aunque se diga que la mayoría de los días lo son, siempre hay momentos que lo hacen un día especial, y es que eso es. Todos los días son especiales, para cada una de las personas. Se podían ver a jóvenes matrimonios despedirse, o como un niño pequeño corría donde estaba su mejor amigo, jóvenes parejas que iban tomados de la mano, como un grupo de amigos que reían armoniosamente.

Lo era.

Todos los días son especiales para cada uno.

-¡Ya me voy mamá!-un joven de cabellos negros azabache gritó apenas salió de la casa con una pelota de fútbol que pateaba al ritmo de su trote.

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Se te olvida el almuerzo!-el joven entre un tanto despistado fue por él, recibió un leve regaño y burla de su madre y emprendió su camino.

Pateaba el balón sin desviarse de su camino, algunas chicas de la preparatoria le saludaban al verlo. Y es que ni para menos, Tsubasa con apenas quince años, era un chico deportista, guapo y codiciado. Muchas mantenían la esperanza de que él se fijara en una de ellas, otras suponían que ya andaba con alguien y las malas lenguas decían que tenía el camino desviado.

Pero él sabía que no era así, y sus amigos también lo sabían. Y es que el no andaba para fijarse en otras chicas, no tenía tiempo, el entrenamiento, los estudios, campeonatos de fútbol, y es que aunque tuviera tiempo, él sólo ha tenido a una solo chica siempre a su alrededor.

Ésa chica que siempre ha estado cercana a él, incluso antes de que fuera conocido. Ésa chica que le hace reír, que tiene gestos tiernos aunque ella no lo note, que no le importa cómo vestirse siendo como es ella.

Esa chica, que nadie sabe, que siempre ha observado en silencio.

Estaba seguro que nadie notaba que cuando estaba sentada en el pasto, sus dedos se deslizaban por los suaves pétalos de las flores, que cuando estaba nerviosa apretaba la parte de los muslos de su ropa, que daba pequeños brincos al caminar, o que a lo mejor el shampoo que ocupaba tenía un dulzón aroma a fresas.

Estaba seguro que nadie notaba ésos mínimos gestos, y se sentía afortunado al saber que era el único que se percataba de ellos.

Su único espectador.

Le gustaba bastante poder estar con ella, hablando o en silencio, su simple presencia le era muy agradable y lo del día pasado… lo de ése día, era completamente diferente a lo que siempre sentía con ella. Fue un simple roce, pero era cálido y muy agradable. Sentir sus dedos jugando con los suyos generaba un sentimiento inexplicable.

Suspiró, no le gustaba mucho pensar en cosas que no podía encontrar la respuesta de forma inmediata. Lo único que podía saber, es que ella le agradaba mucho, que le gustaba estar con ella, pero que le desconcertaba bastante las sensaciones que ella provocaba en él.

Divisó el Instituto, a medida que avanzaba veía a más jóvenes dirigirse al mismo lugar de destino. Vio a uno de sus mejores amigos que corría al igual que él, con un balón.

-¡Ichizaki!-gritó mientras aceleraba su paso, su amigo paró y se dio la vuelta ante el llamado. Al ver que era Tsubasa le agitó la mano animosamente.

-Hola Tsubasa-dijo el chico cuando su amigo apenas llegó a su lado.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Preparado para la tarde?-preguntó mientras tomaba el balón con sus manos al igual que Ryo.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Estoy listo, ya quiero ver a Jun y Hikaru. Ésta vez no se las daré fácil.-afirmó animoso.

-Hahaha, que eso hay que verlo-rió.

-Te ves bastante feliz Tsubasa-sonrió de forma pícara- Será que ayer estabas muy feliz de la mano con Sanae-un gran sonrojo se asomó por el rostro de Tsubasa y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-¿Pe-pe… pero qué estás diciendo?-exclamó avergonzado mientras miraba con indignación a su compañero de salón y de equipo.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Por Dios Tsubasa si que estás sonrojado!-se burló de él.

Escuchaba la risa burlona de su amigo, pero no podía decir nada. Se sentía sonrojar y lo miraba avergonzado. Si tan solo el supiera como era su rostro cuando Yukari hacía su acto de presencia, no diría absolutamente nada.

* * *

Se miró como por octava vez en el espejo. Podía observar su rostro con una radiante sonrisa. Sentía que andaba guapa, se sentía bastante guapa. Le gustaba su cabello, como andaba vestida (Aunque apenas fuera el uniforme) ¡Oh, sí! Ella sentía que nada malo podría salir en ése día.

Por primera vez le gustaba como le quedan ésos pequeños perlados, o ése leve brillo que llevaba en sus labios, en la forma de su cabello, lo sentía fresco y suave.

Se sonrió por última vez y tomo su maletín, afuera en el pasillo los estudiantes acudían a sus salas a dejar sus mochilas, o algunos se entretenían conversando.

No sabía cómo explicar todas ésas sensaciones que llevaba adentro, ésa alegría inmensa que inundaba su pecho, ésa necesidad estúpida de sonreírle a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Lograr conciliar el sueño, le fue casi una misión imposible, sentía ansias, nervios, miedos, alegría y mucha esperanza.

Apenas entró al salón esperaba verlo, más solo estaba Yukari hablando con Taro. Suspiró algo acongojada. Y Sonrío para sí misma viendo su repentino cambio de humor, hace unos segundos era la chica más feliz que había pisado el Instituto y ahora estaba suspirando porque simplemente Tsubasa no aparecía.

Dejó su maletín en la mesa y suspiró levemente.

-Vaya, vaya-susurró Yukari a Taro, quienes observaban a la chica de cabellos castaños-Su cambio fue muy repentino.

-Supongo que esperaba ver a Tsubasa-dijo más para sí mismo que para Yukari. En unos segundos la chica de coletas bajas fue donde su amiga con una sonrisa burlona. Sanae salía de sus pensamientos y observaba a su amiga, hasta que en un segundo prolongado estallaba sonrojada.

Se acercó lentamente.

-¡Oh, vamos! No creo que Tsubasa se halla portado mal el Domingo-le guiñó.

-¡Yukari!-le advirtió con la mirada que fuera más discreta- Hola Taro-reparó la chica en la presencia del Número 11 del Nankatsu.

-Buenos Días Sanae-sonrío.- Al parecer ha ocurrido algo ¿No?-su sonrisa gentil se había vuelto burlona.

-¿Ah? ¿Algo?-se sonrojo nuevamente, se tapó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos como si pudiera apagar su vergüenza- ¡Mou! ¡Taro!

-¿No me vas a contar acaso hermanita*?-dijo entre risas. Sanae paró su puchero y se sonrojó levemente. Sintiendo la calidez de ésa palabra que hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba.

-Hace tiempo que no me dicen hermanita-sonrió algo nostálgica.

-¿Te decían hermanita?-preguntó con curiosidad Yukari.

-¡Claro! Conozco a Sanae desde antes que Tsubasa, estudié en el Nankatsu antes, pero como mi padre viajaba mucho tuve que irme. Recuerdo que Ryo y Morisaki también le decían hermanita, pero creo que después con el tiempo se fue perdiendo la costumbre. –explicó Taro.

-Sí, fue al tiempo después de que me uniera al mantenimiento del equipo-dijo Sanae con una mirada algo nostálgica- empezaron a tratarme diferente… Ya no me llamaban para salir, o para que fuera animarlos… Empezaron a ser diferentes conmigo…

-Empezaron a verte como chica-dijo Taro. Sanae lo miró extrañada- Claro, cuando te uniste al equipo como Manager, solo lo hiciste por una cosa. Por Tsubasa, empezaste a cambiar, recuerdo que dejaste de usar ésa banda roja, y dejaste el Club de Animación. Empezaste a ocupar faldas, a juntarte con niñas, después las chicas al ver que tenías tanta afinación con el Club de Fútbol, y especialmente con Tsubasa…

-Empezaron a alejarse de ti por envidia.-completó Yukari- Y al tiempo llegué yo.

-Y desde ahí supe lo que son las verdaderas amigas-sonrió Sanae mientras se arrimaba a darle un abrazo a Yukari.

-Pues claro que sí… ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú sin mí?

-¡No sería nada!-rieron juntas.

-Anda, anda. Abrásense todo lo que quieran. Dejen al pobre de Taro solo como siempre-la voz despechada de Taro llamó su atención y como si se tratase de un imán Sanae lo abrazó rápidamente tomándolo por desprevenido.

-¡Anda! ¡Que a ti también te quiero!-dijo la chica sin soltar su agarre. Taro no se fijó en la mirada analítica de Yukari, ni tampoco en que justamente Oliver y Ryo entraban al salón, o de que tal vez algunos alumnos curiosos los observaban.

Simplemente la abrazó.

Un abrazo sencillo.

Pero apretó levemente el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo por unos segundos.

Quizás sería la única forma en que alguna vez la sentiría tan cercana.

* * *

Sonaba la campana, anunciando el término del día. Los alumnos tomaban sus pertenencias para abandonar el salón, algunos iban a sus casas, otros se reunían para ir a algún Karaoke, otros a la biblioteca, u otros simplemente a continuar con sus actividades de clubs. Que era el caso de Tsubasa, y los demás miembros del Nankatsu.

Sanae y Yukari fueron a los camarines femeninos, para colocarse su buzo y poder ir a ayudar a los chicos con su entrenamiento, a los pocos minutos había entrado Kumi.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?-saludó la chica de coletas alegremente.

-Bien, bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal las clases?-respondió Sanae.

-Algo atareadas, hay algunos ejercicios de Algebra que simplemente no puedo entender-suspiró.

-Puedes pedirle ayuda a Taro, él me ayuda bastante con los ejercicios de algebra-le recomendó Yukari.

-¿A Taro le va bien en Algebra?-preguntó algo interesada Sanae.

-Pues claro Sanae, es el mejor en la materia ¿Dónde estás en las clases?-preguntó con burla Yukari.

-¡Pues seguramente pensando en Tsubasa!- respondió Kumi a lo que estallaron en risas.

Sanae se sonrojó.

Pues, no podía evitar pensar en él. En cualquier momento, y en cualquier lugar. Al fin y al cabo, Tsubasa le gustaba y demasiado era una palabra muy pequeña para ello.

Sanae se colocó su polera blanca y sus pantalones rojos, apenas ató sus zapatillas, tomó la libreta de entrenamiento diario y salió del camarín, mientras que Yukari y Kumi se quedaban como siempre unos minutos conversando para ponerse al día.

Fue hasta la cancha y como siempre, él estaba ahí antes que todos. Jugando con el balón, concentrado en su mundo, hablándole a su amigo de los innumerables viajes que harían por el mundo y que conseguirían la Copa del Mundo para Japón en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de representar al Equipo Nacional Japonés.

Suspiró.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, observándolo como siempre. Le gustaba demasiado, su aroma, su forma de ser, su amor por el fútbol. Y amaba por sobre todas las cosas los pequeños gestos que él demostraba con ella, las miradas, el juego de manos, ése abrazo repentino que le dio una vez en el camarín, sus sonrojos, sus gestos, todo. Pero a veces sentía que era solo eso, gestos pequeños. Y ella no podía con tan poco, no cuando ella estaba dispuesta a darle más y más de lo que pudiera. Pero aún así una mirada le hacía feliz, un roce, una sonrisa, un todo viniendo de él le haría feliz y flotar en las nubes como una estúpida enamorada.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría estar así.

Y es que aunque ella no lo quisiera, sabía que podía estar así toda la vida esperando un gesto directo de parte de él.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Y un golpe en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar, enojada se viró para ver quién la había golpeado y vio una sonrisa alegre en el rostro de Taro.

-¡Mou! ¡Taro! ¡Qué me ha dolido!-dijo la chica con un puchero sobándose la cabeza. El chico rió sin preocupación alguna.

-¡Qué eres una alaraca!-le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas en las costillas, la joven estalló en carcajadas, el joven seguía haciéndole cosquillas y Sanae comenzó a patalear.

-¡No…Hahahahaha-No…y-ya para…! ¡Taro!-comenzaba a llorar entre cosquillas la chica, mientras pataleaba y no podía más con la risa. El joven paró a los segundos, lo que le dio tiempo a la chica de poder recuperar el aire- ¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso?

-Pues tenías una cara de angustia que pensé que sería bueno hacerte reír un rato-dijo el chico tomando un balón cercano y jugaba un poco con él.

Sanae lo observó.

Y simplemente sonrió.

De a poco comenzaron a llegar los demás integrantes y cabe decir que Yukari y Kumi ya habían hecho acto de presencia, sin más ni menos, el entrenamiento comenzaba. Algunos emocionados de volver a poder jugar fútbol, otros, sin embargo, no sentían la misma dicha, no en ése momento.

* * *

El entrenamiento continuó sin ninguna anormalidad, rutinario como siempre, entrenaron lo suficiente, al momento de las dos horas y media, se dieron un pequeño descanso. Tsubasa al contrario de los demás miembros, se fue a un lugar apartado a meter el balón en el arco, pareciendo que descargara su humor. Sanae se le acercó con la intención de darle una botella con agua y la toalla.

-Tsubasa, toma, para que te refresques un poco-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa. Sin embargo, el chico de cabellos azabache parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras pateaba los balones al arco.- Tsubasa…-lo llamó nuevamente la castaña.- Tsu…-Taro se había acercado y le quitó la botella con agua.

-Tsubasa anda en otro mundo, mejor me la tomaré yo-dijo el castaño mientras abría la botella y tomaba de ella. Sanae estaba lista para reprochar, pero grandes nubes grises se posaron en el cielo opacando al sol.- ¿Ah?-todos los miembros del equipo miraron el cielo y de a poco comenzaron a caer chubascos. Y cada vez más se fueron intensificando, los miembros del equipo entraron a los camarines seguidos de las chicas.

-¡Oh! ¡Mou! ¡Con lo lindo que estaba el día!-reprochó Sanae con un puchero. Tsubasa le sonrió particularmente, lo que provocó un sonrojo en la chica- ¿Estás bien Tsubasa? Estás algo extraño.

-Sí-le sonrió- Es solo que no me he sentido algo bien-comentó el joven de cabellos oscuros. Y era cierto, no se sentía bien. No sabía cómo se sentía, ni de cómo eras ésas sensaciones que lo invadían. Cuando veía a su mejor amigo hablarle con tanta naturalidad a Sanae, o ella sonriéndole, o el simple hecho de que se miraran, no le gustaba. Le desconcertaba. Sentía una mezcla de pena, angustia y rabia. Mucha rabia. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Fijó su vista, la chica de cabellos castaños le tendía una toalla con una sonrisa, la tomó y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Fuera lo que fuera, bastaba con una sonrisa de ella para que todos ésos sentimientos extraños se fueran. Le gustaba estar con Sanae, pero a veces no. No, claro que no. Había muchas veces que se sentía completamente extraño, no sabía qué era lo que sentía, no eran desagradables, algunos sí, pero la mayoría eran sentimientos reconfortantes, pero no sabía cómo solo ella podía hacerle sentir así tan solo con su presencia, con verle sonreír, o el mero hecho de pensar en ella. Hasta el momento, prefería no pensar en ello. Y disfrutar la compañía de la castaña.

-Bueno chicos, termina el entrenamiento-escuchó la voz de Sanae con atención- Dúchense y bueno, nos vemos mañana-sonrío, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Me dirigí a las duchas al ver como Sanae y las otras dos chicas abandonaban el camarín, y me dispuse a entrar a bañarme e irme a casa.

Con mi pensamiento actual, la castaña que ya no me podía sacar de la cabeza.

* * *

-¡Sanae!-apenas salimos del camarín, noté que la lluvia se intensificaba y de repente una dulce voz me llamó.

-¡Yayoi! ¡Vinieron igual!-la chica me asintió. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes. La observé interrogante.

-Me los pasó Misugi para el frío-Yayoi estaba sonriendo alegremente, mientras apretaba en su pecho con calidez y emoción unos guantes. Los olió, tenían el aroma de Misugi Jun y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Ahora sabía cuál era mi rostro cuando Tsubasa me prestaba alguna chaqueta cuando hacía frío.

-Mmm con que Misugi…-le burló Kumi mientras le codeaba con el brazo, y Yayoi se ponía más sonrojada.

-Eh… Bueno… Ya veníamos en camino cuando empezó a llover de repente-se explicó tratando de zafarse de la mirada burlesca de Kumi, sin éxito alguno.

-Bueno, supongo que los chicos se pasaran a otra parte a hablar de fútbol supongo-comentó Yukari, me miró y sonreímos.

-¡Tarde de chicas!-gritamos ambas entusiastas asustando a las otras dos.

-¡Podemos ir a tomar ése batido de vainilla de la otra vez!-comentó entusiasta Yayoi.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Yo quiero ver de nuevo a ésos meseros guapos!-salió con su disparate Kumi y reímos a carcajadas.

* * *

Tsubasa entraba a las duchas, los demás se disponían a hacer lo mismo. Las duchas ya estaban ocupadas en cosa de segundos, me senté en la banca y pensé.

Pensé.

Pensé.

Todo esto estaba mal, no, no era correcto. No era correcto pensar en ése dulce aroma a fresas, en su risa, en su mirada alegre, en su pequeño y enternecedor tamaño, en lo dulce de su voz, en su carácter especial y explosivo, no era correcto pensar en ello todo el día.

Suspiré.

Soy muy consciente de qué era lo que me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra, y bueno, sí. Me gusta, y bastante. Me gustaba bastante escucharla reír, estar con sus amigas, verla con ésa mueca que muestra cuando piensa en algo, cuando se coloca las manos en las caderas para regañarnos, en su mirada castaña, en sus movimientos al caminar lentamente, en cómo se mueve su cabello cuando camina, de un lado al otro, cuando se despide, cuando nos daba ánimos en los partidos. Todo, todo me gusta de ella.

Pero no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad ante ella, se le notaba demasiado que estaba plenamente enamorada de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, mi mejor amigo.

Esto es simplemente terrible. ¿Es esto lo que dicen que se denomina _Friend-zone_? Creo que sí, lo es. No, no es un creo. Estoy en la _Friend-zone. _

Siendo sincero, no sé cuando comenzó, quizás cuando volví ahora último, o quizás desde la primera vez que la conocí. Con su alegría, su voz demandante. No lo sé, pero sí sabía que ahora estaba acá, con el corazón acelerado de solo pensar en ella.

Pero solo me quedaba ser eso.

Su amigo.

Uno más.

¡Qué peor perdedor que ni siquiera ha ido a la batalla!

Pero es que simplemente uno sabía cuando la batalla estaba perdida.

Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera salir con ella ¿Cierto?

Me levanté y abrí la puerta, seguía lloviendo, ella debería estar por acá aún. Basto con que caminara un poco y ahí estaba ella. Sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-¡Sanae!-y me miró.

Me sonrío.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

No, esto no era correcto, pero era muy agradable.

* * *

-¿Un café?

-Solo si quieres, ya sabes para conversar un buen rato-me dijo Taro- Me tienes súper abandonado, me has cambiado por las chicas-las señaló y las miré, seguían ahí, Yayoi con una expresión normal, Yukari a mí parecer no observaba bien a Taro, más sin embargo Kumi nos miraba de una forma burlesca y picarona.- ¿Qué dices?-lo volví a mirar. Bueno, era cierto que hace tiempo que no salía con Taro. Y es que aunque no lo pareciera, éramos muy buenos amigos.

-Bueno-le sonreí.

-¡Genial!-me dijo con una gran sonrisa- Entonces… ¿Me esperas? Me baño y nos vamos a un café que hay por acá cerca.

-Está bien, me iré a cambiar de ropa y te espero…-dije dispuesta a irme a los camarines a arreglarme.

-Sane-me llamó de nuevo, le miré- ¿Trajiste paraguas?-mi cara debió ser todo un poema porque él se río a leves carcajadas- No te preocupes, yo traje el mío-y sin más, entró a los camarines y yo me dirigí donde las chicas.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntó Kumi burlesca y algo… ¿Picarona, quizás?

-Lo siento chicas, saldré con Taro a tomar un café-les dije- Hace tiempo que no salgo con él.

-¡Oh, muy bien!-dijo Kumi.

-¡Oh, no!-le siguió Yukari.

Las miré extrañada.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Yukari! ¡Es perfecto para el plan!-le reprochó sobre algo que no entendía nada.

-¡No, no, no, y no! ¡No lo vamos a utilizar!-le contestó algo exasperada y entraron en discusión. Suspiré, y miré a Yayoi algo incómoda.

-¿Me acompañas a cambiarme?-me asintió y fuimos a los camarines femeninos, dejando a Yukari y Kumi discutiendo de, sinceramente, un tema del que no estaba enterada.

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que has venido Misugi! Pero no vamos a poder jugar, la lluvia se hace más fuerte-dijo hablándole al castaño, seguido por algunos miembros del equipo. Apenas salieron, pudieron ver que la lluvia se intensificaba.

-No hay problema Tsubasa, ya podemos hacer otra cosa… ¡Hola Sanae!-Tsubasa se giró ante la mención del nombre, ahí estaba Sanae, algo arreglada esperando. Ambos se dieron una sonrisa leve.- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?-le preguntó Jun Misugi.

-No-la miré con duda ¿Y por qué ha estado esperando ahí durante tanto rato, al parecer? ¿Quería decirle algo a él?

-¿Y entonces…?-pregunté, pero antes de que ella me respondiera, salió Taro del camarín.

-¡Sanae! Lamento que esperaras tanto-le dijo, y ella le sonreía.

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos-se despidió ella sonriendo. Taro abría el paraguas, suponiendo que se lo iba a pasar a Sanae para que no se mojara, pero al contrario de ello, lo compartieron. Muy juntos, muy alegres, muy sonrientes, mucho para mí.

Y dentro de mí, se desató un caos que aún no puedo explicar. Sentía una rabia incontenible, olvidaba de que él era Taro mi mejor amigo, y en cuestión de segundos, me deje llevar por mis impulsos. Y todo pasó rápidamente, pateé el balón que fue directo al paraguas, haciendo que se fuera de sus manos y se empaparan por completo. Se giraron para ver el motivo de su accidente, y ése motivo fui yo.

-¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué es lo qué te pasa?-escuchaba la voz de Ichizaki lejana.

Taro tomaba el paraguas y se cubría él y Sanae. Venían hacia acá con actitud perpleja.

-¡Tsubasa! Deberías tener más cuidado con el balón-me decía Sanae mientras iba a poner una mano en mi brazo para que le prestara atención. Me tocó y me aparte rápidamente. Y fui por mi balón sin decir nada, y dejando que la lluvia me empapara completamente.

* * *

Su actitud me había dejado perpleja, no sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos que decir. Se fue pateando el balón, dejándome con dudas. Miré a los chicos y pude asegurar que mi rostro era igual al de ellos. Yo era lenta, distraída, pero eso…

-Son celos-me confirmo Yukari sonriendo.

-Estás empapada-la voz de Taro me trajo a la realidad- Ven, vamos a que nos sequemos, te puedes resfriar-Y sin saber por qué, en vez de ir detrás de Tsubasa para aclarar la situación, seguí a Taro.

* * *

-Son celos-escuché la voz de Yukari.

Celos. ¡Demonios! Yo no siento celos, es sólo que no quiero que hable con él y que mucho menos lo mire. ¿Lo ven? No son celos.

Maldición.

Solo esperaba… Solo esperaba que él no se haya fijado en su aroma dulzón.

Si no, todo estaría perdido…

* * *

_Matadme._

_Sí, matadme como si yo fuera un exquisito Muggle y ustedes un cruel y vil mortífago._

_Hoy, después de 10 MESES, he actualizado. ¡Oh, merlín! No, no me maten, lo haré yo ahora mismo u.u Lo siento chicos, es que sencillamente, no sé porque de un momento a otro se me olvidaba actualizar. Bueno, también tuve a mi madre muy complicada de salud, pero ahora todo está mejor. Prometo actualizar más seguido, ya estoy retomando el ritmo._

_La historia la tenía muy avanzada, pero no sabía como carajos terminar el capítulo. Ahora, no me ha gustado mucho, bueno sí xD Por éso lo subo. Perdón u.u No tengo excusas u.u_

_Pero aclaro, nunca, jamás de los jamases, abandonaré una historia. Así pasen 5 años, la actualizaré aunque sea un capítulo por año, trataré de que no sea así xD_

Gracias a:

_Akina-san, Sanae-chan-14, .alexa, Arika Yuy Uchiha, Flor Guajira, Lily, SoccerGirl y nahuni1. _

_Me despido, besos.  
_

_Con amor, Fru-chan._


	4. ¿Café o Helado?

**A,En el capítulo anterior…**

-Son celos-escuché la voz de Yukari.

Celos. ¡Demonios! Yo no siento celos, es sólo que no quiero que hable con él y que mucho menos lo mire. ¿Lo ven? No son celos.

Maldición.

Solo esperaba… Solo esperaba que él no se haya fijado en su aroma dulzón.

Si no, todo estaría perdido…

"**Mi pasión"**

¿Café o Helado?

-Ya sabes que Tsubasa es algo especial…-miré a Taro mientras tomaba la taza de chocolate caliente. Después de aquel incidente, y secarnos, vinimos al café que Taro me había invitado, aunque yo lo cambié de inmediato por una taza de chocolate caliente. Hace algunos minutos él trataba de justificar el comportamiento celoso de Tsubasa sin éxito.-¿Sanae? ¿Sanae?-Sinceramente no entendía el por qué de su reacción. ¿Acaso estaría celoso? ¿De qué? ¿De qué yo no saliera con él? ¿De Taro? ¡Imposible! No hay ningún motivo por el cual él esté celoso de Taro, ni por ningún otro. Ni siquiera me ha dicho que es lo que siente o piensa respecto de mí, y es algo fastidioso. Me tiene en una nube y de repente me suelta al abismo, y para colmo ¿Le dan celos? ¡Por favor, qué fastidio!

-Dejemos…-le miré, él me observaba atento- dejemos de hablar de Tsubasa-terminé por decirle, mostró un leve deje de sorpresa y me sonrió. En un instante el camarero vino a la mesa y nos dejó dos porciones de tarta de fresas. Miré a Taro quién sonreía, seguramente por mi expresión de felicidad.

-Amo las fresas-le confesé algo abochornada.

-Lo sé-me dijo- Por eso las pedí, además a mí también me gustan las fresas-me confirmó. Miré el postre que se lucía ante mí, tomé con el tenedor aquella fresa que se lucía coqueta encima de crema pastelera y me lo comí de un bocado. Levanté la mirada, y Taro me observaba sonriente.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes crema.

-¿Dónde?-me pasé la servilleta por la boca. El negó sonriendo.

-Ahí-sentí su mano en mi piel sacando la crema, un gesto delicado. Y se la comió. Aquello se sintió… agradable.

Reí débilmente.

Él me siguió.

Y ya ambos carcajeábamos sin parar.

Taro era una de ésas personas con las que podías reírte en cualquier lugar y sin importar nada, ni nadie. Y reír era lo que más me faltaba en estos momentos.

* * *

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me mires así!-le reproché. Yukari me observaba enojada, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando rítmicamente y de forma leve el piso con su pie. Alzó una ceja.

-Pudimos haber evitado todo esto-rodé los ojos.

-No Yukari, no podríamos haberlo evitado-le contra ataqué. La escena que había ocurrido hace un rato no había pasado desapercibida para nadie del Equipo, y mucho menos para nosotras. Y esto era algo que ya nos confirmaba el cien por ciento de nuestras dudas.- A Tsubasa le gusta Sanae-le dije.

-Kumi-me llamó- Eso se sabe desde hace un montón de tiempo.

-¿Pero de qué sirve que se sepa, sino va a hacer nada?

-Kumi, éste tema no nos compete. Dejemos que esto pase a su debido ritmo…

-¡No!-le interrumpí. Yukari se sentó en su cama y me miró algo cansada. ¿Es qué acaso no lo entendía?- Ésta es la oportunidad perfecta, para que Tsubasa vea lo que se está perdiendo.

-¡Estaríamos ocupando a Taro! ¡Jugando con sus sentimientos!-Bien, en eso tenía algo de razón.

-Taro, sabe perfectamente que a Sanae le gusta desde hace mil años Tsubasa. Es culpa de él que le guste Sanae sabiendo a qué atenerse-me pasee por su habitación. ¿Cómo no lo veía? ¿Cómo no entendía la situación?

-Nadie elige de quién enamorarse. Y Taro no es la excepción.

-Solo a alguien como a él le pasa.

-A ti también te pasó-Golpe bajo- Se notaba a leguas que a Tsubasa le gusta Sanae, aunque él no lo asimile por completo. Y aún así, te enamoraste de él-¡Vaya! Eso había sido como si mil cuchillas se clavaran en mi espalda.

Y tenía toda la jodida razón.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tsubasa se dará cuenta solo, es peor si Taro está involucrado en esto. Son años de amistad los que se verían en riesgo, y Taro saldrá muy lastimado. Porque todos sabemos que Tsubasa y Sanae, terminarán juntos. Tarde o temprano.

-No-le volví a llevar la contraria. La miré y me senté en su cama, al lado de ella-Tú no lo entiendes. Sanae se merece que Tsubasa se dé cuenta de que le gusta y que tiene que hacer algo… ¡Y luego! Una persona como Taro, que es bueno y muy simpático, está detrás de ella. Si Tsubasa no se da cuenta o si la pierde, ahí estará Taro para hacerla feliz.

Me tomó las manos.

-No podemos forjar los sentimientos-me miró.-Kumi, sé que aún te gusta Tsubasa, puedo notarlo. Y sé que quieres hacer esto para que la relación de Sanae y él empiece luego…

-Yo no…

-Lo único que quieres es verlo feliz ¿Cierto?-asentí algo triste-Pero no podemos intervenir, tenemos que dejar que las cosas pasen, ten por seguro que podemos ayudar a Sanae con algunas cosas pequeñas, pero al final, la cosa es entre ellos. Lamentablemente, Taro ya está involucrado y no creo que salga todo tan bien de esto…-me dijo como si hablara con una niña pequeña-Ven-me abrazó.- Anda, libérate, aquí no está Sanae, solo estoy yo.

Y lloré.

Lloré como si la vida se me fuera en ello, hipando a cada momento, mientras trataba de decirle algo. Lo único que quería era ver a Tsubasa feliz, y para ello debía estar con Sanae, a quién descubrí que era una persona maravillosa.

Y lloré.

Porque en el fondo deseaba ser yo ésa persona.

* * *

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Es hora de levantarse!-se revolvió en la cama, no quería ni salir de ella. No después de lo que había ocurrido ayer. No después de haber pasado la noche en vela, pensando en qué carajos había hecho.- Tsubasa-se sentó en la cama apenas su madre entró a su habitación- Vamos hijo que tienes que ir al Instituto-y sin decir más ni menos salió, diciendo que se iba a preparar el desayuno. Se levantó lentamente, y sin ánimos algunos cambiándose del pijama al uniforme del Instituto.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué carajos Sanae tenía que hacerlo sentir así? ¿Por qué, siendo Taro su mejor amigo, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de tomarlo del cabello y estamparlo sin parar contra una pared? ¿Por qué demonios no podía estar tranquilo?

¡Vale, ya! ¡Qué le pasaba un montón de cosas con Sanae! Pero aquello era diferente, era nuevo a todo lo que había sentido con ella antes, era inexplicable, era… ¡Nuevo!

No eran ésas ansiedades intranquilas, ni ésas cosquillas en su estomago, ni mucho menos el sentir las manos sudadas constantemente o el hecho de que las palabras se tropezaran en su boca cuando trataba decirle algo bueno o que haya llamado su atención, sobre ella.

No, en lo absoluto.

Se sentía furioso, mucho peor comparado cuando perdía un partido. Se sentía ofuscado, el ver como Taro y Sanae se sonreían alegremente, le enervaba de una forma incontrolable. Se sentía impotente, intranquilo, furioso, débil, exaltado y por sobretodo, con mucho miedo.

No quería ni pensar que entre Sanae y su mejor amigo, empezara a haber una relación. No lo quería ni imaginar, porque al fin y al cabo, entre Sanae y él pasaba algo ¿No?

¿Cierto que pasaba algo?

Vale ya, estaban las miradas que se dirigían sigilosamente, las sonrisas cómplices, los sonrojos, ésas tomadas de mano de improviso, o ésos dos abrazos que sin motivo aparente se dieron una vez pero que eran muy agradables.

Si pasaba eso, quería decir que pasaba algo ¿No?

¡Tenía que ser así!

Se revolvió el cabello de forma desesperada.

¡Mujeres! ¡Él no tenía idea de por qué existían si era solo para hacerle la cabeza un manojo de nervios! A él, no sé, se le daba bien jugar fútbol, algunas materias, aconsejar a sus amigos, animar a su equipo, tenía fuerza de voluntad, valentía, carácter, algo de personalidad, pero vale, que cuando le ponían a Sanae al frente, no sabía cuánto era dos más dos y le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza por todo lo que ella provocaba en él.

"Sanae" pensó desconcertado, y una sensación de cosquillas invadió su vientre.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso cuando pensaba en ella?

¿Acaso eran las famosas llamadas mariposas?

Y se sonrojó.

Estaba captando perfectamente que le pasaba con ella…

-¡TSUBASA!-el grito enfurecido de su madre lo trajo a la realidad, tomó su maletín y llevó su balón de fútbol de forma inmediata a la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparada para darle un gran sermón por su irresponsabilidad ante el Instituto. No era su culpa, era culpa de Sanae por colarse en sus pensamientos.

Todo se estaba volviendo un gran problema.

En situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

* * *

Apenas entró pudo sentir lo denso del ambiente, su espalda recargada por aquellas vibras desconcertantes. Sin prestarles atención se fue a su pupitre, dejo el maletín al lado del colgante de su mesa, y se sentó. Apenas dirigió su vista al pizarrón pudo ver a Yukari, Ichizaki, Morizaki, Mamoru, Teppei y Hajime observándola como si fuera un animal raro y que estudiaban interesados sus movimientos desconocidos para ellos, y como si en algún momento fuera a hacer algo impresionante.

Alzó una ceja dudosa.

Y entró Tsubasa a la sala, pues si antes estaba tenso el ambiente, ahora lo estaba mucho más, impresionantemente más.

No sabía si sentirme ofuscada o feliz por su reacción de ayer, solo sabía que mi cuerpo nuevamente me traicionaba. Otra vez mi corazón latía tan apresurado que sentía que en cualquier minuto me iba a dar un paro cardiaco, mis manos sudadas, mi pie empezaba otra vez con ésos golpeteos rítmicos y sentía que el aire me faltaba.

Odiaba sentirme así.

¡Y aparte sentía que me iba a hacer pipí ahí mismo! ¡Qué plancha!

-Tsu…-quedé con las palabras ahogadas en mi boca.

Pero de un segundo a otro, es como si el tiempo se hubiera parado junto con el latir de mi corazón. Todo se detuvo, no hubo nada, ni nadie, solo mi Sanae interior gritando de rabia e incomprendida. Pude ver como Tsubasa saludaba a los demás, y pasada por mi lado, sin mirarme, sin golpearme la cabeza como lo hacía a veces, siguiendo de largo, sin decir nada.

Ignorándome.

Fue un gesto tan mínimo, tan corto, tan sencillo.

Tan doloroso.

Nunca, nunca Tsubasa me había ignorado de ésa forma, me sentí… me sentí… Me siento… Horrible.

El corazón apretujado, tan fuerte, tan fuerte, sentía que en cualquier minuto explotaría, sentía ése estúpido nudo en la garganta que te quiere decir que no importa cuánto llores, ni cuanto grites, ni patalees, seguiría ahí para amargarme la existencia. Los latidos de mi corazón eran lentos, fuertes, podía escucharlos, latir con tristeza, sentía el retumbar en mis oídos, la necesidad de tomar bocanadas, y bocanadas de aire.

Y llorar.

Y justamente cuando alcé la mirada, vi a los chicos observar con reproche a Tsubasa, a Yukari con el rostro angustiado, y dirigiéndome una mirada de compasión.

Y justamente cuando sentía que me iba a derrumbar, a estallar por no saber en qué parada estábamos, justamente, cuando me iba a voltear para decirle a Tsubasa que era un imbécil, un completo idiota, y que yo no iba a esperarlo. Justamente, escuché su voz, sentí su aroma, su presencia, su calidez y su amabilidad en el aire.

-Buenos días Sanae-me miró sonriendo alegre.

-Buenos días Taro-y no sabía por qué demonios me había sonrojado.

* * *

-Es un imbécil…-dijo enojado.

-Ése imbécil es tu mejor amigo…-contestó Morizaki.

-Eso no quita que sea un imbécil…-respondió enojado Ichizaki.- ¡Está ignorando a nuestra _hermanita_!-dijo susurrando bajo para que solo los que estuvieran a su alrededor escucharan.

-Que te escuche Sanae diciéndole así aún, y te dirá que eres el mono más ridículamente lindo que ha conocido-respondió Teppei algo sonriente. A pesar de que Sanae no lo supieran, seguían mirándola como a la hermana pequeña del equipo, a la pequeña enana que había que cuidar, y que había que velar por ella, y esperar milagrosamente que Tsubasa se diera cuenta de la chica que se estaba perdiendo por andar pensando en fútbol.

-¡Oh, vamos! Yo pensé que se daría cuenta con lo que pasó ayer-Hajime miró a Mamoru y ambos asintieron desganados.

-Al parecer el único que se ha dado cuenta de algo y está jugando en serio…

-Es Taro…-respondió Mamoru suspirando.- De esto no saldrá nada bueno…

-¡Ahh! ¡Tsubasa! ¿Cómo no entiende que le gusta Sanae?

-Es la primera chica que le gusta, tenlo por seguro.

-Claro que es la primera chica que le gusta-dijo por primera vez Yukari, los chicos la miraron-Es solo cosa de ver que la evita porque Sanae le provoca muchas cosas y eso le da pavor…

-Ajá ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien como para entender las acciones de Tsubasa?-preguntó interesado Ichizaki acercándose a ella.

-Aléjate mono peludo-le dijo mientras se alejaba y miraba a otro lado sonrojada.

-Me parece que Tsubasa no es el único que no se ha percatado de sus sentimientos-susurró bajo Morisaki a sus amigos, mientras veían como Ichizaki se acercaba más a Yukari para poder sacarle información.

* * *

Pues si antes el aire estaba tenso, ya no había palabra para describir como estaba en ésos momentos. El campo de fútbol estaba lleno de un aire serio, que de seguro que si tiraban el balón por los aires, éste lo cortaría. Tsubasa hacía unos cuantos movimientos con el balón, cerca de sus amigos, mientras que Taro hablaba animadamente con Sane algo alejados, pero se veían encismados en su mundo, lo que ponía de peor humor al chico del numero 10. Yukari y Kumi observaban a ambos lugares, y luego terminaban suspirando.

-Tenías razón, de esto no saldrá nada bueno-dijo Kumi mirando a Taro que hablaba seriamente con Sanae, y luego terminaran en carcajadas.

-Te lo dije-Yukari miró el reloj, y ya marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, hizo sonar el silbato, dando inicio al entrenamiento de fútbol. Taro hizo un gesto de qué forma inmediata iba para allá, miró a Tsubasa que había detenido en balón y podía sentir como su aura era pesada-Eh… Bueno chicos, que no tengamos campeonato de fútbol éste año, no quiere decir que tengamos que bajar nuestro rendimiento. La próxima semana va a haber un partido amistoso con el Instituto Toho-decía la chica tratando de llamar la atención de Tsubasa y los demás. Cosa imposible ya que no dejaban de observar a Sanae y Taro que se acercaban a ellos sonriendo tranquilamente. Sintió de pronto una mirada pesada sobre ella y observó de donde venía. Tsubasa le observaba fijamente para evitar mirar a Sanae con Taro.

-Lo siento chicos-dijo Sanae, y se puso al lado de Yukari-Bueno, como Yukari les decía, hemos acordado un partido amistoso con el Instituto de Toho para el próximo Viernes a las cuatro de la tarde, y será allá, en el mismo Instituto, a pesar de ser un partido amistoso, no tenemos que bajar la guardia ¿Bien?-decía ella tranquilamente. Yukari y Kumi la observaban algo perplejas ¿Cómo demonios podía hablar con tanta naturalidad con lo tenso que estaba el ambiente?-¿Yukari?-Yukari le observó ahora concentrada-Emhs… los ejercicios…

-¡Ah, sí! Chicos, deis quince vueltas a la cancha para empezar con el precalentamiento. El entrenador, como saben, estará ausente éste mes, debido a que está algo delicado de salud, por si no recuerdan-dijo la chica-Nostras estaremos allá-señaló unas bancas-Cuando terminen hagan unos cuantos estiramientos y unos pases-terminó Yukari sonriendo.

Antes de que empezaran a correr y las chicas que ya estaban alejándose, Taro tiró levemente del brazo de Sanae y le comentó algo en el oído, a lo que ella asintió sonrojada, y se fue sonriendo.

-Estamos acá para el entrenamiento, no para hacer vida social-le comentó por primera vez Tsubasa mirando serio a Taro, quién le sostuvo la mirada. Y así estuvieron unos buenos minutos, con sus compañeros mirándolos a cada instante.-Que no se te olvide.

-No se me olvida-contestó Taro, y empezó a prepararse para correr, pasó por el lado de Tsubasa y se giró a mirarlo que no le quitaba la vista de encima-Me gusta mucho el aroma a fresas… ¿A ti no?-y empezó a correr alrededor de la cancha.

Tsubasa cerró sus manos en forma de puño, completamente enojado, y pateó con furia el balón y empezó a correr, tratando de liberarse de toda presión que había en su cuerpo. Ichizaki le seguía mirándolo atentamente, y preparado por si en algún momento se atrevía a moler a golpes a Taro.

¿Qué a él también le gustaba el aroma a fresas?

-Demonios-musitó algo enfadado Tsubasa.

-¿Qué te traes con Taro?-preguntó directamente Yukari observando con reproche a Sanae.

-Pues nada, somos amigos-dijo con simpleza-Taro me ayuda bastante para dejar de pensar en Tsubasa, y eso es algo bueno-comentó la castaña mirando a sus amigas.

-No, no es bueno. Sanae estás olvidando el plan-le recordó Kumi.

-¡Oh, cierto!-recordó Sanae el plan de poder ser más femenina y poder hacer que Tsubasa se fije más en ella-Pues lo dejé.

-¿Quéee? ¡Oh, no Sanae! ¡No puedes dejarlo!-dijo Kumi observándola con reproche y se despeinó el cabello algo desesperada-¡No puedes! ¡Es algo que ya estábamos llevando a cabo!

-Y que iba perfectamente… hasta que…

-Hasta que llegó Taro…-completó Kumi mirando a Yukari quién suspiraba resignada.

-Chicas, no quiero vivir de una mentira-dijo Sanae- Si en algún momento dado le gusto a alguien, quiero que sea por quién soy naturalmente, no por lo que trato de ser. Si no le llego a gustar a Tsubasa…

-Sanae…

-Porque de él ya me espero cualquier cosa, o quizás nada, va a llegar alguien más adelante, que me va a querer y valorar por lo que soy. No por lo que trato de ser, lo mío no son las faldas, el maquillaje, sonreír delicadamente-dijo observándolas de forma seria. Kumi torció la boca en un gesto-Yo soy simple… Y me gusta ser así, fin de la cuestión.-contestó cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, ya dale.-se resignó Kumi- Pero tienes que alejarte de Taro…-le advirtió.

-Cuanto antes, mejor-razonó Yukari.

-Yo no sé lo que piensan chicas, pero no dejaré a Taro, me ayuda bastante a distraerme de ése dolor de cabeza llamado Tsubasa, y en serio chicas, necesito un respiro. Mi vida está girando demasiado en torno a él, y eso no es bueno, ni para él y mucho menos para mí.-Y sin decir más ni menos, se acercó donde los chicos estaban ejercitando para obsérvalos, cuando Ichizaki vio que Sanae se acercaba empezó a hacer los ejercicios, llevándose un buen reto.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo pensábamos-dijo Yukari observando a su amiga.

-Bastante-razonó Kumi, y con Yukari se acercaron al entrenamiento.

* * *

-¿Café o helado?

-¿Azúcar o crema?

-Oh, vamos. Que lo que tú elijas yo lo acataré-dijo sonriendo.

-Café-dijo sonriéndole, y se aventuró a tomar su brazo, provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

Entraron a uno de ésos típicos lugares, donde la gente tomaba café, té o un buen vaso de leche, seguido de postres o algo para picar. Decorado de forma elegante y a la vez hogareña, y muy sencilla, apenas se sentaron en la mesa, le tomaron el pedido. El castaño observó a la chica que estaba enfrente de él, y por sobre la mesa acarició la mano de la chica, quién se sonrojó notablemente. El sonido de la campanita que chillaba cuando la puerta del local era abierta, anunciando clientes, los distrajo.

-Sanae…-susurró la chica bajo.

Sanae entraba riendo junto con Taro Misaki a aquel lugar y buscaban donde sentarse con la mirada. Y en un segundo sus miradas se juntaron, y la mirada de ambas brillaron de felicidad.

-¡Yayoi!-le llamó Sanae feliz, acercándose a ella, a la vez que Yayoi ya estaba de pie, y se fundieron en un abrazo alegre, detrás de ella Taro se acercaba sonriente a saludar.

-Misugi-le brindó su mano Taro a Jun Misugi, quién le respondió el saludo.

-Misaki-respondió.

-¿En qué andáis?-preguntó Yayoi a la vez que se sentaba seguida de Jun.

-Pues, veníamos a tomar algo-dijo Taro sonriendo.-Y hemos decidió entrar acá.

-Sientense con nosotros-los invitó Jun.

-¿No hay problema?

-Ninguno-dijo sonriendo Yayoi. Jun se cambió de lugar quedando al lado de Yayoi, mientras que enfrete de ellos se sentaron Sanae frente a Yayoi y Taro frente a Jun. De forma inmediata, una mesera se acercó a tomarles nota del pedido.

-Mmh… ¿Qué dices? ¿Café o Helado?-dijo Taro mirando a Sanae quién se estaba rebatiendo en su interior.

-Mmh… ¡Café!-dijo sonriendo, y ambos encargaron café con unos pastelillos de fresas.

Yayoi no dijo nada por algunos instantes, se quedó observando a la pareja que estaba en frente de ella, estaba claro que ahí había algo… ¿Química tal vez? ¿Pero de qué tipo? No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante al pedido de los jóvenes. Miraba a Sanae sonreírle alegremente a Taro, mientras que éste trataba de no hacer desviar su atención hacia él, complacido de que la chica le sonriera.

-¿Yayoi?-miró a Jun que le observaba sonriendo-¿Ocurre algo?

-Oh, no, nada-sonrió. Y a los minutos, llegaron a la mesa unos pastelillos de fresa para la pareja del frente, y para Jun y ella, llegaron unos de vainilla. De forma seguida, cuatro tazas humeantes de café estaban frente a ellos. Miró a Sanae tomar café al mismo tiempo que Taro, quién le sonreía con la mirada.

Suspiró.

-Y dime Sanae…-dijo la chica llamando su atención- ¿Cómo están las chicas?-preguntó sonriendo sin dejar de observar a Sanae tomar café, como lo estaba haciendo Taro.

Al fin y al cabo, las grandes amistades surgían de un helado. Y los grandes amores, de una taza de café.

-Bien, están muy bien…El viernes…-Yayoi observó a su amiga y sonrió.

Esperaba al menos que Sanae haya escogido lo correcto.

Pues entre una taza de café y una copa de helado hay mucha diferencia.

* * *

¡ALELUYA! ¡ALELUYA! ¡HE ACTUALIZADO! Y no han pasado diez meses xD Bien, chicas son las 2.33 am y tengo clases a las 8.00 am -.- Así que no tengo tiempo para contestar los reviews, así que lo haré de forma privada c:

Gracias a **TEMPERANCE B, Arika Yuy Uchiha, Katica and Katika, SoccerGirl y SalyLuna** por sus adorados Reviews.

Oh, vaya. Esto se pone interesante. ¿Podrá Tsubasa avisparse y darse cuenta, y asimilar lo que le pasa con Sanae? ¿Taro hará algún movimiento de forma adelantada? ¿Sanae mirará a Taro más que un amigo? Pues no lo sé, ahora estoy dudando de que ésta historia sea un Tsubasa&Sanae.

CHAN, CHAN! Eso lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos, **por cierto, trataré de actualizar todos los viernes la historia, no prometo nada, pero lo INTENTARÉ.**

¿Qué les pareció lo del café y el helado?

¡BUENAS NOCHES GENTE!

Besos, Danii :)


	5. Anuncio Importante  Nota Autora :

**Anuncio Importante**

Mis estimados lectores, tengo que comunicarles algo de suma importancia. No voy a poder actualizar, por temas de estudio. 

Sinceramente chicos, me está yendo súper mal.

_Muy mal_.

Y tengo que concentrarme bien, en Diciembre daré la PSU y no me está yendo para nada bien, por ello, he decidido alejarme del Internet. A veces paso horas frente al computador esperando que me venga la musa o forzándola. Horas que debería pasar estudiando. Si no me esfuerzo, no podré estudiar Medicina en Veterinaria y en serio, quiero cumplir ése sueño.

No se alarmen, no abandonaré ninguna historia.

No voy a estar por al menos hasta Diciembre, espero que me comprendan, ya que muchas veces me llegan demasiadas insistencias para que actualice cómo si yo no tuviera vida también -.- Pero si puede que las sorprenda con alguna actualización, pero no prometo nada.

Cuídense, besos y espero que me puedan entender :)

Danii.


End file.
